1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pillows, and in particular to an orthopedic pillow uniquely designed for optimally conforming to the shoulders, neck and head for improved sleeping posture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Proper sleeping posture is an important factor in maximizing the benefits of restful sleep. Conversely, improper sleeping posture tends to reduce the deep stages of sleep (i.e., R.E.M. stages) and can cause insomnia. Moreover, poor posture can lead to various dysfunctional conditions, including stiffness, fatigue, blruxism, etc. Poor sleepers often xe2x80x9ctoss-and-turnxe2x80x9d in bed, depriving themselves and their sleep partners of a restful night""s sleep.
Various xe2x80x9corthopedicxe2x80x9d pillows currently on the market tend to accommodate back and/or side sleepers. However, the orthopedic alignment considerations associated with side sleeping differ considerably from those associated with back sleeping. Estimates of the percentage of people who sleep on their sides run as high as 85 percent. Therefore, accommodating this group with a pillow designed for optimizing orthopedic alignment in side sleeping posture is highly desirable.
Heretofore there has not been available a pillow designed for optimizing side sleeping with the advantages and features of the present invention.
In the practice of the present invention, a contoured pillow for side is provided for improved comfort and support, the elimination of pressure points, muscular-skeletal structure alignment, temporomandibular (TMJ) relief and generally more restful sleep. The pillow includes a top, a bottom, a front and opposite sides. The front is rearwardly-concave and slopes forwardly from bottom-to-top for cradling and supporting the shoulder. A neck support extension projects upwardly from the top and front and provides enhanced neck support due to the sloping configuration of the front. The top includes a recess forming a face relief pocket, right and left jaw relief areas, right and left airways extending from the jaw relief areas to the sides and a cranial support ridge. The pillow is molded from memory foam with a thermally responsive characteristic for shaping itself to a particular user.